la façon dont-ils s'appel
by aninoudu59
Summary: La façon dont ils se nome l'un et l'autre est toujours en étroite correspondance avec la façon dont ils se sentent.


**_Je suis ingénieur, elle est biochimiste !_**

 _ **La façon dont ils se nome l'un et l'autre est toujours en étroite correspondance**_

 _ **avec la façon dont ils se sentent.**_

 **S: Fitz!** Dit-elle d'un ton plus fort les yeux légèrement écarquillaient.

Il arrête soudainement de parler comme a chaque fois qu'elle a eu ce ton envers lui.

Il soupire bruyamment.

 **S: Il suffit de prendre ton temps, calme toi et ensuite vas-y.** Dit-elle haussent les épaules.

 **F: Comme si cela était simple, je veux dire...tu fait ses stupides mélanges,**

Elle roule dans yeux.

 **F: Utilise le microscope et boum fini, moi j'ai toute cette technologie et...**

 **S: Fitz!** Dit-elle a nouveau plus frustrer par ses paroles qu'auparavant.

Il se stop de nouveau.

 **F: Désoler Simmons.** Dit-il soupirent tout en passant sa main derrière sa nuque comme sa jambe droite bouger rapidement.

Elle savait qu'il était réellement agacer, il réagissait toujours de cette façon lorsque c'était le cas.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 **S: Tu va y arrivait, j'en suis certaine**. Dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda, un léger sourire sur son visage comme il posa sa main sur la sienne.

 **F: Merci.** Dit-il calmement.

Elle lui souri en réponse, avant de retourner a son poste de travail, le regard de Fitz toujours poser sur elle.

 **/**

 **S: Léopold Fitz vous êtes jaloux de Ward !** Dit-elle d'un ton amuser.

 **F: je ne le suis pas.** Dit-il instantanément.

Elle souri un peut plus, amuser par sa réaction.

 **F: Il a peut-être la musculature et la taille d'un titan mais la taille de son cerveau est bien en dessous de tout les élèves de la fac.** Dit-il s'agitent.

Elle acquièça dans léger mouvement de tête.

 **F: Et puis a part son physique qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut bien lui trouver ?!** Dit-il dit-il levant les sourcils.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jemma.

 **S: Donc tu es jaloux ?!** Dit-elle a nouveau amuser.

 **F: Non, j'ai...** Dit-il avant de soupirer.

 **F: As-tu remarquer comment Skye est toute souriante des qu'il entre dans une pièce ou elle se trouve ?!** Demanda t-il

Jemma fronça les sourcils.

 **S: Donc c'est Skye ?!** Demanda t-elle la voix légèrement plus basse.

 **F: Non, bien sur que non.** Dit-il grimaçant.

Jemma soupira légèrement de soulagement.

 **F: Et toi ?!** Demanda t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

 **Fitz : Je veux dire tu...qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?!** Demanda t-il hésitent.

Elle ouvra la bouche puis le referme aussitôt, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

 **S: Léopold Fitz tu as énormément de qualités que Ward n'aura jamais et ce sont des qualités qui compte ...pour moi.** Expliqua t-elle finissent sa phrase presque dans un murmure.

Fitz la regarda les yeux légèrement plisser, il s'apprêter a dire quelque chose lorsque Jemma le coupa.

 **S: Et puis tu l'as dit toi même Ward a le cerveau d'une petite cuillère, je ne pourrais définitivement pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui a un QI en dessous 178.** Dit-elle tout en partent son thé a la main.

 **F: Quoi que vous disiez, Jemma Simmons.** Dit-il avant de poser ses coudes sur le comptoir sa tête poser sur les paumes de ses mains.

Il fronça les sourcils ensuite, avait-elle dit 178 ?! non ce n'est pas...c'est son score.

 **/**

Le générique de la fin du film défiler sur la télé lorsqu'il tourna sont visage pour la regarder.

Il souri comme elle était endormie la tête poser sur son épaule.

Il la contempla quelque seconde, graver ses images dans sa mémoire comme il le fait a chaque fois qu'il est avec elle.

Son visage était serein, sûrement la sérénité que devait-être son sommeil, ses cheveux brun légèrement onduler tomber de chaque côté de son visage jusqu' à ses épaules, ses lèvres rosé légèrement entrouverte laissent passer une douce respiration qu'il pouvait sentir sur son épaule jusqu'au creux de son cou et cette seul pensée le fit frissonner.

Il adossa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui ferment les yeux pour se reprendre.

 **F: Jemma.** Dit-il doucement ensuite.

 **F: Jemma.** Dit-il a nouveau déplacement délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle grogna légèrement, enfouissant son visage un peux pus dans son coup.

Il souri un peux plus, amuser.

 **F: Il faut t'allonger.** Chuchota t-il tout en se déplacement doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais se déplaça avec lui jusqu'à se qu'ils soient tout deux allonger.

 **F: Jemma ...** Chuchota t-il de nouveau.

Elle grogna de nouveau un peux plus fort cette fois.

 **F: Juste ...mon bras.** Dit-il simplement.

Jemma se recula légèrement sans même ouvrir les yeux comme il passa son bras derrière elle.

La seconde qui suivit elle était a nouveau contre lui, la tête poser au creux de son épaule et son bras venant lentement glisser sur son torse, la main s'arrêtent juste a sa clavicule comme ses doigts firent des petits mouvement circulaire.

Il souri fortement avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 **F: Bonne nuit, Jemma.** Dit-il tendrement posent sa tête doucement contre la sienne.

 **S: Bonne nuit, Léo.** Dit-elle presque dans un murmure..


End file.
